The disclosure of the present disclosure relates to a damper device having an input element to which torque from an engine is transmitted and an output element.
Conventionally, as a damper device of this type, a double path damper used in conjunction with a torque converter has been known (see Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2012-506006, for example). In this damper device, a vibration path from an engine and a lockup clutch to an output hub is divided into two parallel vibration paths B and C, and these two vibration paths B and C each have a pair of springs and an intermediate flange disposed between the pair of springs. The turbine of the torque converter is coupled to the intermediate flange of the vibration path B so as to make natural frequencies of the two vibration paths different, and the natural frequency of the intermediate flange of the vibration path B is lower than the natural frequency of the intermediate flange of the vibration path C. In this damper device, when the lockup clutch is engaged, vibrations from the engine enter the two vibration paths B and C of the damper device. When engine vibrations having a certain frequency reach the vibration path B including the intermediate flange coupled to the turbine, the phase of vibrations from the intermediate flange of the vibration path B to the output hub shifts 180° with respect to the phase of input vibrations. At this time, because the natural frequency of the intermediate flange of the vibration path C is higher than the natural frequency of the intermediate flange of the vibration path B, vibrations entering the vibration path C are transmitted to the output hub without a phase shift (without being out of phase). In this manner, by producing a 180° shift between the phase of vibrations transmitted from the vibration path B to the output hub and the phase of vibrations transmitted from the vibration path C to the output hub, vibrations in the output hub can be damped.